


Le Coup de Grâce

by StarWarsFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, damn that was hot to write, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFics/pseuds/StarWarsFics
Summary: Diplomatic mission on Alderaan. Anakin got jealous because Obi-Wan got too much attention for his liking. You know the rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Le Coup de Grâce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395696) by [Just_FantaSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea)



CHAPTER 1  
  
This was one of the many boring diplomatic missions Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to. It was a congregation of senators discussing trade issues. One group of politicians had put a blockade on trades because of some stupid rule the other group had voted for, and consequently, they were lacking resources now. Their role in all of that was to help the two opposite parts reach a settlement without further tensions. Obi-Wan had somehow managed to convince them to discuss the matter. _The Negotiator_.   
  


Alderaan was a beautiful planet, of course, but the people they were in contact with were posh and fake politicians, what did they know about poverty and survival? They only wanted to end the blockade to become richer themselves, none of what they would win would go to truly help their people. 

It was setting Anakin on edge. 

On top of that, he didn’t understand half of what his previous master and the senators were talking about. Worse than that, Obi-Wan was starting to become like them, for practical reasons. What better way of convincing a crowd than acting like one of them?    
He had that constant phony smile on his face, and even if it had only been a week they’d been here, Anakin was missing the regular Obi-Wan. The Obi-Wan who would sit down on a comfortable armchair, reading a book and sipping his Corellian ale on a stormy day. 

 

Tonight was the final summit, the coup de grâce. Consequently, the two Jedi had to give their best to bring the mission to success. And it started with their looks. 

Anakin opted for a full-black ensemble. Black suit, black shirt, and black shoes. Risk-free, classy but average. He took a final look in the mirror before leading to Obi-Wan’s quarters.  _ Meh, not that bad. Even if the looks don’t work, I still have my curls.  _

 

Obi-Wan opened the door, and what Anakin saw took his breath away.    
Obi-Wan had traded his neat robes for a traditional Alderaanian ensemble. A deep blue tunic with gold ornaments, and loose blue pants. A rich fabric, definitely not something the Jedi had the opportunity to wear on a daily basis. But how  _ so  _ him. Traditional but graceful, in all circumstances.    
It was enhancing the slight shade of green in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes Anakin wanted to dive in… And that pair of velvet trousers highlighting that perfect rounded ass… 

“You didn’t put on a tie,” said Obi-Wan.    
The soft voice dragged him out of his dreamy state.    
“Sorry, what?” responded Anakin. 

“I said you didn’t put on a tie. Besides, you look like an undertaker with all that black on you.”    
“At least my look matches my mood. I don’t want to spend the night with them, and I do not want to waste my time choosing the right clothes. Can’t we just go away and let them kill each other?” snapped Anakin.

“No we can’t, even if I really want that too”, responded Obi-Wan, while opening one of the drawers in front of him. The last remark made Anakin chuckle, at least his sense of humor didn’t fade. 

“Here, take that. It will bring a hint of joy to your gloomy look.”

A red silk tie. Anakin felt soft fabric that contrasted with his calloused hands. It was smooth and delicate. Just like its owner. 

“Why the Alderaanian attire?” Anakin questioned.     
“Courtesy of our hosts, it would have been rude not to put it on,” Obi-Wan responded, with his most serious tone. 

“You’re handsome in it.” blurted the other man. Why did he say that? Oh, gods. 

“Th… Thank you, Anakin. Urhm, come on, let’s join the party.” he said, babbling. 

Wait. Was Obi-Wan blushing? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Obi-Wan was the center of attention, of course, he was. He looked like royalty. The instant he entered the ballroom, everyone eyed him from head to toes; women, men or else, it didn’t matter, he was like a magnet. It drove Anakin mad. He was full of white rage, raw feelings. Feelings that he shouldn’t feel. 

Possessiveness, Jealousy, Protectiveness. He didn’t care, to hell with the Jedi Code, he never had been the perfect Jedi. He knew in his heart that feelings were the true gifts the force gave him.

It meant a lot of pain lately, with the casualties the war caused, and the frustration and the uselessness he felt the rare times he failed in his duties. But it was also these soft moments like when he was proud seeing Ahsoka learn new katas or the rare times he made Obi-Wan laugh out loud. And for that mellow sound,  it was worth feeling everything fully.    
He had to keep his composure for now, because he also couldn’t afford to disappoint his old master again. He didn’t want to lose him, he was the most precious thing he had. Obi-Wan had been here from the beginning, and the only one able to calm his worst tempers. 

For now, he had to remain calm, there was no rational reason to lash out. 

  
In a matter of seconds, one of the senators joined them and strike up a conversation. He was lean but very old, with short blonde hair and striking green eyes. Jaiden Strekiv, one of the main political figures of Alderaan. 

“Ah, I knew that attire would look particularly good on you, I chose well.” 

_ He chose. He chose what he was wearing, who does he think he is?  _

“Thank you senator Strekiv, the gift was very much appreciated.” 

The same blush again. Obi-Wan was self-conscious, no doubt, but he also liked the attention.   
Anakin’s jaw tensed, his look darkened and he unconsciously tightened his grip on the glass of wine he was holding to avoid opening his mouth. He wouldn’t be an impetuous reckless child tonight.    
“Hells, Anakin are you alright?” asked Obi-Wan, anxiously.    
“Yes. Why?”

Had he felt his anger through the force? 

“You’re bleeding. You broke the glass.” added the other man. 

_ Oh fuck. _ He didn’t even notice, he had blood everywhere on him now.    
“I’m fine.”

“You should go to the medical bay, it looks like you need stitches.” 

It was that Sith spawn again. He wanted to destroy that symmetrical face and those perfect teeth. He wanted to lash out so bad. Make a scene, just to get Obi-Wan out of here and closer to him.    
“Yeah, I’ll be back.” blurted Anakin.

“Do you need me to accompany you?” offered Obi-Wan. 

He had to be the bigger one and show that he was in control.  _ Make him proud.  _

He declined the offer, they needed Obi-Wan with the negotiations. Otherwise, they would end up handling a full-scale war.    
Jaiden, that bastard was smiling smugly behind Obi-Wan. He had what he wanted, Obi-Wan to himself.  

 

The stitching took more time than Anakin thought. Some of the broken glass got deep into his hand, and the nurse had a hard time getting the smaller pieces out. Eventually, he got back to the party, but no sign of Obi-Wan.    
He saw senator Organa on the back, with his wife Breha, smiling to one another.    
“Hey, so what have I missed?” asked Anakin, hurriedly. 

“Well, the negotiations are over. Obi-Wan charmed his way out, as always. Everything is settled.”

“Where is he then?”

“I saw him leaving with mister Strekiv not long ago, they were heading to the gardens I think.” remarked queen Breha.    
Keeping his composure was becoming harder now.     
“Thank you, my Queen,” answered Anakin, keeping his voice down.    
The old Anakin would have rushed to the gardens and broke the bantha’s face, letting all his feelings go in his punches. But again, he had to look mature, so instead, he went to his quarters. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He waited, and waited. Hours passed by. He couldn’t sleep, so he tried meditation. Pointless exercise. So he put some HoloSeries to distract himself.

Then late at night, after around ten episodes of Drama Around The Galaxy, he finally heard Obi-Wan entering his quarters. At least, nothing bad had happened. He was alive. And probably well. 

He wanted to ignore him so bad. To leave him just as he left him back at the party. He wanted to stop caring for once. But he couldn’t help himself, it was in his blood. 

So just to be sure and to sleep soundly for a couple of hours separating him from dawn, he knocked on the door.    
This version of Obi-Wan was very different from the serious and classy one he saw earlier. His ginger hair was ruffled, some strands of hair falling on his forehead. His lips were swollen. Anakin lowered his gaze. The other man was topless, he only had his velvet trousers on. He focused on the neck. A hickey.  _ How old is he, fourteen? For kriff’s sake!  _

Despite his anger, Anakin’s cock twitched in his too tight pants.  _ Focus Anakin, you’re angry, not aroused! _

“Where were you?” Anakin asked. 

“That’s none of your concern Padawan.” retorted Obi-Wan.  
  
“Don’t Padawan me, I’m not your Padawan anymore. You were with that kriffing Jaiden, weren’t you?” As hard as he tried to control his emotions, he still instinctively felt utter hatred for the man. He touched and kissed Obi-Wan, he did something Anakin craved for years. He did it in a single night.    
“What if I was? It’s still none of your concern. What I do in my free time is none of your business. I’m a grown man, I am responsible enough to do what I want without someone lurking around .” 

“So you give yourself to anyone who offers you some clothes? I should have done that years ago.”

“What now? Don’t you dare to talk me like that Anakin. I’m not some slut you can own.”

“Don’t you ever dare to lecture me on emotions and attachments.” 

“It’s not an attachment. It’s different.”   
His cheeks were red with anger and maybe because of some of the self-consciousness from earlier.

“Oh pray to tell me, what is it?” said Anakin, scoffing sarcastically. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing! I will not see him ever again, what happened between us was just to blow off some steam. I am only human Anakin, I need to lay off too from time to time. Nothing you didn’t do. Why am I justifying myself to you?! I don’t owe you anything!” shouted Obi-Wan.

He was speechless to that. His stiff, self-righteous master laid around and he would never have guessed. 

Anakin wasn’t very gifted with words. He wasn’t as good as Obi-Wan. He always stumbled, and stammered, and spoke clumsily. But it came naturally to the other man. He could always guess what the other was expecting, he always charmed his way through.   
_ Actions speak louder than words. _ That was Anakin’s mantra. 

Without any warning, he pinned the ginger-haired man to the wall and kissed him intensely. His hands contrasted with the strength of his kiss by softly caressing the back of his neck.  Obi-Wan held on to the only thing he could reach: Anakin’s shirt.

First, his lips were shut tightly, but soon enough, he gave in to Anakin’s fierceness. He always did.    
It was bewitching, smothering but soft. So soft.   
Anakin tasted of Alderaanian wine. It was sweet and sour. Very Anakin-like.    
“A… Anakin… Wait” whispered Obi-Wan between swift kisses. 

Anakin pulled back, cupped the other’s face and looked him straight in the eyes. His beard was pleasantly rough against his palms. He definitely wanted to feel that around his shaft later.     
“I told you Obi-Wan, no lecturing me ever again on emotions. We’re good together. We are invincible. If you really don’t want me, I’ll stop. If you’re about to quote the Code, I don’t want to hear it. I know what I want. You.” 

The only response he got was a moan. Obi-Wan truly  _ needed  _ him. 

Anakin nestled against his neck, nibbling at the tender skin. He wanted to feel Obi-Wan, to smell him, to taste him, to hear him moan and enjoy himself for once. He wanted to hear him laugh. He wanted Obi-Wan to let go and be his true self; not the Negotiator with the phony smile, not the dutiful master he knew for years, but simply Obi-Wan Kenobi, naked and unpretentious.    
He wasn’t patient enough to reach the bed, so he guided Obi-Wan to the closest smooth surface: the couch.   
The air was electric, their musky scents were filling the entire room, and the gestures shifted from  _ rushed  _ and  _ chaotic  _ ones to  _ needy  _ and  _ feral  _ contact. Their skin was touching that way for the first time, and kriff, Anakin was so warm. And he smelled so good.    
  


He didn’t have sex with the senator. He was way too old, and creepy. He only took him by surprise and had the time to mark his neck with a bruise. Then the knight had pushed him away and had spent the remaining time meditating on the rooftops. But he would never admit that to Anakin, he would be too pleased. He would go soft, Obi-Wan wanted him to be rough tonight, he needed to bask in Anakin’s rawness. 

 

The younger man was on top of the other, his hands on both sides of the Jedi Master. He tugged on his hair and exposed Obi-Wan’s neck. He sucked on it again, leaving a trail of marks while going down. Obi-Wan was his. He will prove it to him. He’ll make him feel good. He’ll make him forget that kriffing old codger.    
Obi-Wan was a moaning mess under, if he hadn’t had the force by his side, Anakin would have come right here and then, as the view beside him was so erotic. It was a new side of Obi-Wan he was discovering. He discovered Obi-Wan surrounded by a veil of lust.    
His eyes were dark with need, the green tint disappeared and was replaced with a deep black. In the dim light, it was hard to distinguish the pupil from the sides. He loved that new Obi-Wan. That bundle of a mess was the real Obi-Wan.   
He took off his trousers and got naked himself. Obi-Wan was hard as steel, his veiny dick glistening with precum. He leaned against him one more time to kiss the soft swollen lips, to bite them, lick them. He couldn’t get enough of his master, he had waited so long. 

Their dicks were rubbing against one another, and both men almost came undone.

Obi-Wan was the first to protest. 

“Gnnh, Anakin… If you continue I won’t last…”

“You can come right now if you want to master, but you can also wait for me to taste you and fuck you senseless. You can’t imagine how many times I’ve fantasized about you. How many times I’ve masturbated in the shower, thinking about your tight ass while you were in the living room writing some boring reports.”

“Mmh fuck, Anakin!”

Then, he got down and took Obi-Wan’s cock in his palm, gesturing up and down, with a firm grip while cupping his balls. Then he put his lips around and tasted the salty liquid emanating from him. It was pure bliss, Anakin was literally drooling over his cock. Then he licked the shaft from base to top, spending more time on the sensitive tip.  

“Oh kriff Anakin, if you don’t do something more soon I won’t be able to hold on for long.”  
  
“ What exactly do you want ?”

“You know very well what I want, don’t make me beg.”

“ I didn’t hear you.”

“Please Anakin… I want you to fuck me senseless. I want to feel you deep inside me so that I can forget my name.”

That was the signal Anakin needed. He turned Obi-Wan on his knees and exposed his tight entrance. Pink, and small, and velvety. One more thing he wanted to lick. 

He gripped that meaty ass, spread it and dived in. He moved his tongue around first and then put the tip inside to help his lover relax. It was maddening, the musky smell, and the tender flesh around the tip of his tongue.

“aaaaah fuck fuck fuck Anakin!” 

The spit from the blowjob earlier and the following rimming was enough lubricant. First, he slowly massaged the bundle of nerves with his thumb and pushed it carefully inside. After some time, he took it off. Obi-Wan immediately protested, so Anakin replaced it with two of his fingers, soon adding one more. His shaft twitched every time Anakin’s slender fingers stroke his sweet spot.

When he judged Obi-Wan was open enough, he stroke his own dick with his slick palm and entered him.    
Neither of them knew how in the seven hell of Corellia they didn’t come. Probably because they wanted even more. The need grew into greediness. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

After a few seconds granted to Obi-Wan to get used to the fullness Anakin’s dick provided. After that, Anakin pounded into his ass as he never did before. He let every emotion go. Obi-Wan could feel his jealousy and possessiveness in the way Anakin was gripping his hips. He will have bruises there too tomorrow morning, no doubt.   
One move, two, three. Anakin’s strength and weight were becoming too much, so he crumbled on the couch, face buried in one of the pillows to muffle the sounds he was producing. That provoked a new stimulation: his cock was now rubbing against the fabric of the couch. It was all too much, the fabric under him, Anakin's huge shaft inside him, his curls tickling his shoulders...   
“Anakin, I… I”m….”

“Let go, master, I’m right here. Come for me.”

And with the last praise, he surrendered to the small death. Everything went blank and he could feel nothing. It was the first time he was experiencing utter peace. He let himself drift in that comfortable slumber.    
Anakin wasn’t far behind. He pounded once more, and twice. Then finally, he filled his master with his cum burying his face into his neck so that his cry wouldn’t be heard. If Obi-Wan could have had come two times, he would have at that instant. 

“Wow” Anakin finally whispered. 

“Wow indeed.” said Obi-Wan, panting. 


End file.
